Almas gemelas
by Tenshibara
Summary: Las almas gemelas están destinadas a reencontrarse un sinfín de veces sin importar las circunstancias, pero eso no era más que una leyenda para románticos empedernidos, ¿verdad? Porque en la realidad, era imposible que algo de ensueño le ocurriera; y más cuando el destino parecía siempre conspirar contra ella.
1. Vacío

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov, yo solo los uso porque mi corazón no se siente conforme con los cambios T_T

 **Almas gemelas**

 _I: Vacío_

Era hora del cierre de caja. Hyun había dispuesto el dinero sobre una de las mesas en la cafetería, su gorra reposaba sobre su regazo mientras mesaba su cabello a la par que sacaba las cuentas. Sucrette, aún incómoda por la cantidad de dinero que siempre terminaba en las manos de ambos, disponía los billetes en paquetes de cien y apilaba las monedas en montos de diez.

—Muy bien, ni un centavo más, ni uno menos —dictaminó Hyun una vez terminó de contar el dinero, y fue imposible para Sucrette no dejar escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo—. Veo que aún no te acostumbras a esta parte del trabajo.

—Me asusta pensar si llega el día que sobre o falte dinero; la jefa se pondría furiosa… —Palideció dramáticamente y él dejó deslizar una sonrisa, mientras Su recordaba lo 'linda' que creía él que se veía cuando estaba a segundos de experimentar un colapso nervioso—. Aunque, teniéndote a ti, creo que eso sería imposible. Me sorprende cuán fiable eres.

—No es para tanto… —Hyun, tomado con la guardia baja, tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más pronunciado.

Sucrette sonrió victoriosa.

—Ya es un poco tarde; y mi experiencia andando sola por la ciudad no es del todo grata —comentó la joven, ayudando a disponer el dinero en una caja de seguridad.

—Te acompaño hasta el campus.

—No es necesario, Hyun.

—Insisto. —Curvó los labios levemente, en un gesto que a Sucrette se le hacía dolorosamente familiar.

Ella asintió, queriendo olvidarse de la ruptura de antaño. Se suponía que había regresado totalmente dispuesta a superarse a sí misma. Le iba excelente en sus clases y hasta le había tomado la maña a Yeleen para que no fuera tan insoportable. Había reanudado su amistad con Nathaniel y estaba en buenos términos con Castiel.

Sin embargo, en cuestiones del amor, le era difícil concentrarse en alguien en especial. Sorprendentemente, y conociendo un lado de su sexualidad que jamás pensó tener, se sentía atraída por Priya, aunque, vamos, ¿quién no era cautivado por una chica tan carismática? También tenía que admitir que el profesor Zaidi era deslumbrante y apasionado, pero aparte de esa ciega admiración, no era capaz de sentir algo más. Pensar en Nath como posible candidato amoroso estaba fuera de cuestión, y es que se le hacía raro empezar a salir con él por todo el pasado que los ataba. Claro que no podía pasar por alto cuán apuesto se había vuelto Castiel, gritaba madurez por todos lados y el aire seductor que lo rodeaba en el instituto se había vuelto aún más potente; sin embargo, era el mejor amigo de su ex novio, y seguro existía alguna ley no escrita donde se prohibiera salir con la ex del mejor amigo. ¿Y cómo olvidar al dulce Hyun? Era atento, con buen sentido del humor y una de las personas más confiables con las que se había encontrado en la universidad; claro que le gustaba, pero aún había rastros de Lysandro en su corazón como para pensar que alguien más podría ocupar su lugar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Hyun cerraba la cafetería con la mochila encajada en los hombros.

—Divagaba.

—Divagabas —repitió él, alzando una ceja mientras su curiosa mente empezaba a especular un sinfín de posibilidades—. Suena a problemas amorosos.

—Na-nada de eso. —Negó vehementemente y él rio.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

—No es eso… Solo que es complicado.

—Dime tú cuándo hablar de amor no es complicado… —susurró y recompuso su sonrisa amable—. El día de hoy fue caótico, ¿no crees?

—No me lo recuerdes —se quejó—. Agradezco que la jefa no haya estado por allí para ver mi sinfín de errores.

—No es cierto. —Agitó la cabeza—. Para ser una novata, lo haces decentemente.

—Ugh, no empieces tú también con lo de 'novata'.

—A Clemence le gustan las películas de entrenamiento militar, ¿quizás te ve como su cabo menos prometedor? —bromeó.

—Al lado de ti cualquiera es opacado —repuso, siguiéndole el juego—. Aunque eso explicaría mucho la manera en la que habla… Supongo que también ve las películas del viejo oeste.

—Lo dices por el estampado, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente. —Rio cuando Hyun se carcajeó—. Pero la conoces muy bien, empiezo a ponerme celosa.

—¿Eh? —Hyun abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, sonrojándose—. No es eso… Solo que llevo casi toda la carrera trabajando allí, supongo que me ve como al hijo que nunca pudo tener o algo así.

—A mí nadie me engaña, estoy segura de que le gustas —fastidió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hyun parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que un escalofrío sobreactuado se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—No, gracias… La imagen mental que me diste fue perturbadora. —Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar los pensamientos bizarros que se le metían en la cabeza—. Además, ya tengo a alguien en la que estoy interesado… Bueno, realmente me gusta.

—Oh, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

—Ah… Eso… —Hyun se sintió ruborizar a la máxima potencia, mientras intentaba vocalizar un solo nombre que le costaba escapar de sus labios.

—¿Y quién es este chico apuesto?

Sucrette dio un salto cuando la atajaron por el cuello, y si no fuera por el jovial tono, quizás no lo hubiera reconocido por el tambaleo y la sonrisa descolocada.

—¡Alexy!

—¡Siempre te quedas con los chicos guapos, Su! Déjame uno… —Hizo un puchero infantil.

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó Hyun, ayudándola a soportar el peso del muchacho más alto.

—Sí, aunque creo que está ebrio. No le prestes atención, por lo general no es así; o sea, lo indiscreto no se lo quita nadie, pero…

—Su, me hieres y lastimas con esas falacias. —Se sorbió los mocos.

—Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. —La muchacha acarició su cabello—. Lo siento, Hyun.

—No te preocupes. La cosa es que llegues a salvo a los dormitorios.

Sucrette no quiso decirlo, pero en ese punto Hyun parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

—Su, mis compañeros me hicieron beber y beber… Ya sabes, como los peces en el río —reprochó dramáticamente—. Si no hubiera sido por Nath que me ayudó a salir…

—Estarías ahogándote en tu propio vómito, probablemente —acotó Sucrette.

—No seas cruel. —Rio Hyun.

—Lo que el chico guapo dice. —Alexy esgrimió una sonrisa inocente.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más con Alexy semiconsciente hasta poder colarse en los dormitorios masculinos y dejarlo en su habitación, donde su compañero no estaba. Hyun se fregó los ojos con sueño, bajando por las escaleras mientras Sucrette intentaba hallar alguna excusa para no hacer quedar tan mal a Alexy.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme y, bueno, Alexy es un buen chico y…

—No te preocupes. —Hyun le sonrió misericordiosamente, mientras Su, de nuevo, se recordaba a sí misma que él era un ángel—. Uhm, solo quería decirte que, bueno, pasado mañana es el último domingo del mes y no sé si quisieras acompañarme… acompañarnos —rectificó— a buscar los vegetales y las frutas que usaremos para la primera quincena del próximo mes en la cafetería.

—¿Con Clemence?

—Sí. —Asintió, notando que su afirmación causaba reticencia en la muchacha—. Probablemente. Estos últimos meses lo ha dejado en mis manos. Hago el trabajo por el dinero extra, y quizás podríamos dividirnos las ganancias.

—¿Es lejos?

—Es en una granja muy cerca de aquí. De hecho, es nuestro abastecedor más confiable, es un chico muy agradable. Seguro que te cae bien.

—No sé qué estás usando para chantajearme, si el dinero, la ausencia de Clemence o la posibilidad de ver chicos guapos.

Hyun rio más relajado y juntó las manos a la espera de una respuesta, la cual, siendo un poco pretencioso, sabía la respuesta.

—Suena interesante. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la parada del bus a las ocho y media?

—Es una hora y media de viaje, y él abre a las diez; así que me parece estupendo. —Hyun sonrió, el arrebol inundando sus pálidas mejillas por el simple hecho de haber obtenido una respuesta afirmativa—. Entonces, nos vemos pasado mañana.

Sucrette se quedó de una pieza cuando Hyun, con su rapidez inhumana de ninja, acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó suavemente su mejilla. Al separarse, le sonrió como quien comete una travesura.

—Ya solo váyanse a un motel —gruñó Yeleen, poniendo los ojos en blanco a pesar de esgrimir una sonrisita extraña de congratulaciones.

—Tú tan dulce —repuso Sucrette, imitando su gesto.

Hyun estaba parado allí, deseando que la tierra los tragase. Mientras ambas muchachas compartían un amistoso diálogo hostil, giró cual autómata y se marchó en silencio.

—Tu novio se asustó —molestó Yeleen.

—Con la cara de estar oliendo mierda que pones cada vez que ves algo que desapruebas, no lo culpo. Y no es mi novio.

—Bueno, tu vacile o como quieras decirle.

—Él no…

Sucrette miró los últimos rastros de Hyun en los dormitorios y suspiró. La idea de que fuera él quien llenara el vacío en su corazón, empezó a hacérsele ridículamente tentadora.

 **:-: Continuará :-:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Ese momento incómodo en el que no encuentro etiquetas para los personajes nuevos...

Dejando eso a un lado, aún no termino de digerir lo que ha ocurrido con CDM; me gustan los personajes nuevos, sí, pero no tienen el encanto de los anteriores o quizás soy yo enfrascada en el pasado xD

Pero, al mal tiempo buena cara (?) ¿Qué mejor forma de iniciarme en el fandom que usando a los nuevos personajes? A quién engaño, yo solo quiero escribir algo de Lysandro después de enterarme que no fue incluido en la universidad.

En fin, este fic constará de cuatro capítulos y un epílogo, espero. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el viernes por la noche después de corregirlo, hasta ese entonces, nos estamos leyendo.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov.

* * *

 **Almas gemelas**

 _II: Reencuentro_

Se había puesto un vestido ligero veraniego con falda de capa. Parecía que haría buen clima; no, estaba segura de que sería un excelente día. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero podía sentirlo en su pecho, burbujeando y deseando salir. No quería pensar que su emoción se debía a la posibilidad de una cita después de tres años, pero era la única explicación que le daba a ese desborde de felicidad que emanaba desde que había salido del campus hasta terminar en la parada del bus donde Hyun la esperaba con su atuendo más casual: unos pantalones de mezclillacon una camisa de manga corta.

—Buenos días, Hyun.

—Te ves bien —halagó en cuanto la tuvo a su lado, su pálida piel incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, ruborizándose como aquella chica enamoradiza del instituto.

Esperaron a que llegara el bus y se subieron, ambos pagaron sus boletos respectivos y decidieron sentarse hacia donde daba el paisaje agreste de las afueras de la ciudad. Con la ligera calima de la mañana, los rayos del sol lucían difusos y apenas bañaban con su calidez los verdes prados que se continuaban fuera de la zona urbana.

—Es trigo —enseñó Hyun, señalando los sembradíos—. Aquello de allá son sandías.

—¡Oh! ¡Limones! También aguacate.

—Sí, y aquí viene mi parte favorita —dijo Hyun pasados unos minutos—. Los campos de flores.

—Girasoles —mencionó encantada mientras apreciaba cómo el vibrante color amarillo se fundía con el dorado del sol—. ¿No hay una excesiva cantidad de margaritas?

—¿Tú crees?

—No sé, me dan ganas de jugar a si me quiere o no me quiere, ¿quizás gane algo?

—Lo dudo, casi nunca suelta muchos puntos de acción. —Hyun se encogió de hombros y Sucrette lo imitó.

En un par de horas de puro paisajismo, llegaron a su destino. Contrario a lo que imaginaba Sucrette, el mercado principal era pulcro y ordenado, con vistosos carteles flanqueando cada pasillo. Por la multitud, Hyun sostuvo su mano, procurando obviar el sonrojo de ambos.

—Es por aquí. —Señaló un puesto con brillantes frutas y vegetales coloridos—. Parece que el encargado no está. Hasta eso, veamos qué tiene.

—Todo se ve delicioso. —Sucrette se sintió babear, admirando la perfección de las manzanas y peras—. Por cierto, ¿cómo nos llevaremos todo?

—Podemos alquilar una camioneta. Suelen venir a trabajar estos días porque saben que los dueños de restaurantes vienen a abastecerse de productos. De hecho, hay servicio a domicilio, pero Clemence insiste en venir siempre.

—No me digas —Su alzó una ceja, juguetona—, ¿los chicos guapos?

—Es como si me leyeras el pensamiento. —Rio Hyun, pesando con la mano un anaranjado melón.

Su no sabía casi nada sobre la selección de vegetales, así que le dejó la tarea al experto. Por los momentos, se dedicó a explorar la sección de frutas y hierbas, antojándosele un poco de limonada de hierbabuena con una papaya o un mango en rodajas. Quizás podría llevar algunas fresas para las chicas, podrían comerlas con crema chantilly mientras veían una película. Sonaba ridículamente tentador, al punto de ceder a sus instintos glotones, de no ser por la oportuna voz del encargado.

—Señorita, ¿la ayudo en algo?

Sucrette se petrificó, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le enrojecían mientras la varonil voz enviaba escalofríos reconfortantes a todas sus terminales nerviosas. Rosalya le había dicho que se había hecho cargo de la granja de sus padres; pero pensar que ese simple acontecimiento, junto al hecho de que hubiera decidido acompañar a Hyun por menesteres de la cafetería, volvería a cruzar sus destinos era remotamente imposible.

—¿Señori…? —Se inclinó hacia ella, captando sus pupilas trémulas y el hermoso color de sus orbes, reflejando el mundo a su alrededor y haciendo destacar la belleza de este—. ¿Sucrette?

—¿Lysandro? —Ella giró para verlo, agradeciendo la báscula entre ambos, porque si estuviera más cerca, dudaba ser capaz de controlar sus emociones.

—Jamás pensé verte aquí.

—El mundo parece ser demasiado chico. — _Y con una predilección por verme sufrir_ , quiso agregar, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Rosa me dijo que habías regresado a la ciudad.

Su asintió, frotándose el brazo con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué podía decirle? Es decir, habían dejado de hablarse, y se sentía culpable por no avisarle que estaría de vuelta en la ciudad, que tal vez pudieran darse otra oportunidad a pesar de los años separados.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Hyun, muy oportunamente, se acercó a ambos.

Y, para colmo, había ido a visitarlo con un chico…

—Ya solo mátame, diosito —musitó Sucrette, intentando recomponer la compostura que se suponía se debía tener cuando una se encontraba con el ex.

Lysandro seguía siendo igual, quizás sus facciones estaban más marcadas y su piel bronceada, pero la pureza en su mirada continuaba allí. No era necesario preguntarlo, Su sabía que él continuaba siendo un escritor, un poeta capaz de endulzar lo que le rodeaba y plasmar en papel eterno su percepción del mundo.

—Oh, Hyun, no te había visto. —Lysandro redirigió su atención al joven, alzando una ceja de forma suspicaz por hallarlos a ambos juntos.

—Claro, si Su es deslumbrante —bromeó Hyun por el simple placer de verla contrariada, y es que le encantaba el repertorio de expresiones que Sucrette no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Sí que lo es. —Lysandro le sonrió tan dulcemente como recordaba que lo hacía en el instituto, y esta vez Sucrette se sintió tambalear, abrumada por emociones que no debería tener después de tanto tiempo.

—Es un amigo del instituto —dijo Su, intentando controlar el tremor de su voz—. Si recuerdas que te mencioné que antes…

—Claro que sí —atajó Hyun, ignorante del ambiente entre ambos amigos—. Pero, más importante, pongamos manos a la obra; si no actualizo a Clemence pronto, arderá Troya.

—Cierto que no está por aquí… —mencionó Lysandro, oteando el mercado.

—Sí, nueva temporada de _Walker, Ranger de Texas_ , ya sabes cómo le gusta.

—Es una mujer temible, admito que prefiero lidiar contigo.

—¿Dices que te salvarás del regateo conmigo? —Hyun sonrió de forma traviesa—. He estado afilando las garras para este día.

Sucrette separó los labios. ¿Era su idea o ambos parecían llevarse de maravilla? A ese paso no se sorprendía si la hacían a un lado de la conversación, ya que estaban enfrascados en una charla de calidad y precios fuera de este mundo. Sintiéndose un poco desplazada, prefirió analizar los rastros de Lysandro que había en el local, desde el letrero que ponía 'J&G', supuso que por las iniciales de los nombres de los padres de Leigh y Lysandro, hasta la sagrada libreta negra que Lysandro consultaba cada vez que olvidaba un precio.

—¿Quieres? —La voz de Lysandro interrumpió sus pensamientos superfluos.

—¿Eh?

—Parecía que mirabas los duraznos. Puedes comer uno, si quieres.

—Ah, ¿puedo? —reiteró tontamente y él rio, pasándole la fruta mientras le aseguraba que estaba lavada.

Sucrette no esperó demasiado y la mordió, deleitándose por el refrescante sabor dulce, la textura y la jugosidad.

—Excelentes, ¿verdad? —Hyun comentó, viendo con diversión cómo la muchacha devoraba la fruta.

—Es el mejor durazno del mundo mundial, de la existencia misma. Está delicioso, Lysandro; refleja el esfuerzo que le has puesto. —Le sonrió sinceramente, dejando sin aliento al aludido y, de paso, a Hyun.

Lysandro observó los restos de la adolescencia que la adultez no había podido borrar. Ahí seguían sus labios, la curvatura de su nariz, los pómulos redondos y la inocencia de sus ojos; y no eran ideas suyas, ella lo seguía viendo con la devoción que él mismo le estaba profesando en ese momento.

Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla tenuemente, como queriéndose fundir en una sensación etérea que empezaba a creer que era onírica. Sucrette se sonrojó, viéndose tentada a inclinar el rostro hacia su cálido tacto, pero se contuvo tan solo por los ojos curiosos de Hyun.

—Tenías algo de pulpa en… —Lysandro no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la joven se encendió de un tono escarlata sin igual.

—Es como una niña comiendo —contribuyó Hyun, divertido por el espectáculo de colores de la joven.

Sucrette infló las mejillas y le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche a su compañero de trabajo.

—Disculpa que mis modales sean infantiles.

—No tienes que molestarte —dijo Hyun un poco más serio, al notar que la había ofendido un poco.

—Hay cosas que ni la adultez borra, Su —apoyó Lysandro para que el pobre Hyun no fuera víctima de la bien conocida ley del hielo de Sucrette.

Sucrette curvó una ceja, queriendo dilucidar el mensaje implícito en las palabras de Lysandro, pero quizás solo estaba pensando demasiado, y sabía muy bien que no era buena idea cavilar demasiado las cosas cuando se trataba de ella.

Hyun volvió a su modo de negocios, siendo imitado por Lysandro. En cuestión de minutos, las cosas estuvieron empacadas y subidas en una camioneta que no partiría hasta el anochecer por motivos personales —realmente Hyun le había pedido tiempo al conductor para pasear por el pueblo—.

—Eso sería todo. —Hyun le entregó el dinero el efectivo.

—Sí, muchas gracias por tu compra. —Lysandro sonrió tenuemente, y su gesto se avivó al dirigirse a Sucrette—. Un placer verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo —repuso, sonriéndole de vuelta, mientras pensaba que, una vez se separaran en ese instante, cortarían cualquier lazo que los atara en antaño.

Lysandro los observó alejarse. Suponía que Hyun y Sucrette eran compañeros de trabajo, porque nada más explicaba que Hyun le hubiera pedido que lo acompañase, quizás había motivos ulteriores, pero ese ya no era su problema. Él solo quería guardar en su memoria la deslumbrante figura de su ex novia ataviada en un vestido elegido concienzudamente, como casi todo lo que ella vestía.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer? —Hyun le preguntó a la muchacha, el bochorno haciéndose evidente en sus mejillas mientras ella pasaba por alto el gesto, demasiado ocupada pensando en Lysandro.

—Suena bien. Después de todo, debemos esperar hasta que el señor se desocupe.

Lysandro notó la sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Hyun, y es que ni siquiera le sorprendía que estuviera intentando cortejarla, porque Su se había convertido en una mujer hermosa que, con cada paso, cargaba el ambiente con su benevolencia. Rayos, hasta él mismo había recordado por qué se había enamorado de alguien tan puro de alma. Sin embargo, ella ya se había ido, dedicándole sus cándidas sonrisas a otro que no era él.

 **:-: Continuará :-:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Así como cuando en el capítulo anterior Alexy y Hyun se conocen totalmente distinto a como lo hacen en el capítulo de CDM que salió ayer xD

Me gustó cómo quedó este capítulo, pero al mismo tiempo no. Quería colocar algo más sentimental entre Su y Lys, pero pensé que lo mejor sería que lo tomaran con calma, cada uno procesando a su ritmo qué rayos está ocurriendo; además, usé al buen Hyun para cortar un poco la tensión. Por cierto, Clemence me da mucho miedo, esa predilección por Hyun más ese 'no le gustan las mujeres jóvenes y guapas' en su ficha de descripción, me hace querer gritarle al pobre Hyun que huya mientras aún pueda.

Bueno, eso sería todo por los momentos. Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo después de que lo corrija. Agradezco mucho los reviews, me hacen feliz :P

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	3. Reminiscencias

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov.

* * *

 **Almas gemelas**

 _III: Reminiscencias_

Terminaron en un restaurante familiar donde servían una variedad de platos sorprendente. Sucrette se decantó por un filete de pollo bañado en salda de champiñones, mientras Hyun optaba por un filete de pescado a la plancha. Ambos charlaban de la cotidianidad, rememorando eventos y compartiendo otros. Ambos podían admitir que se la estaban pasando bien, pero el deseo de indagar en el pasado de Sucrette, superó la curiosidad de Hyun.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos jamás imaginó que te ibas a encontrar con un amigo del instituto precisamente hoy.

—Es cierto. Lys trajo consigo un sinfín de recuerdos.

—¿Buenos o malos?

—Uhm... —Su meditó unos segundos la pregunta y sonrió de forma lacónica—. Nostálgicos, buenos recuerdos que me hacen querer regresar y revivirlos.

—Oh, lamento si toqué un tema delicado.

—No, no, nada de eso. No es nada realmente secreto; de hecho, varios de mis amigos lo saben, no solo los del instituto, por supuesto.

—Entiendo que sea difícil compartirlo conmigo, así que no te fuerces.

—Es solo que ver a Lysandro de todas las personas... Es tan impactante como ver a Nath y su cambio radical; hasta creo que Lys lo supera con creces.

—¿Tanto así? —Alzó una ceja, incapaz de ocultar su estupefacción.

—Sí, bueno, tienes que tomar en consideración que Lys y yo éramos novios.

Hyun, que estaba bebiendo algo de la limonada que le habían servido, se atoró, al punto de casi devolver el líquido por la nariz y, exagerando un poco, creyó ver su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos.

—Yo… Vaya, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, cuando los vi juntos, tenían cierta aura especial alrededor.

—No es para tanto —musitó, sintiendo las mejillas cálidas. Muchos en el instituto decían eso, y pensar que seguía siendo así embotaba de regocijo infundado su pecho—. Me alegra saber que está bien.

—Es de los mejores productores del área —agregó Hyun, buscando maneras de controlar la creciente curiosidad bullendo en su interior—. Supongo que terminaron por la distancia.

—Principalmente. —Sucrette alzó las cejas por la falta de sutileza de Hyun, aunque apreciaba que se anduviera sin dilaciones y no abordara el tema como si se tratara de algo sumamente complejo y delicado—. Me sorprendió que al final ambos decidiéramos terminar con esto, no diré que era una relación tóxica ni nada, pero pasaba casi todo el día observando la pantalla del celular, a la espera de una llamada o algún mensaje. Supongo que la distancia enfrió las cosas, no solo la pasión, sino la confianza que nos teníamos.

—Lo haces sonar como si el amor que tenían hubiera sido una ilusión —puntualizó, mientras en su fuero interno esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

—Una ilusión… —Su acarició su mentón, dubitativa—. No podría decirlo así. Creo que fue el impacto de tenernos el uno al otro todos los días, para que luego las visitas se quedaran reducidas a días al año, acompañado de mensajes que podían tardar semanas en ser respondidos.

—La llama se extinguió…

—Algo así. Creo que ninguno de los dos quería ver cómo la llama desaparecía lenta y dolorosamente, así que decidimos terminar con todo de raíz.

Hyun se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de su amiga. Hyun jamás se había enamorado, no tan profundamente, y hallaba belleza en cada palabra que Sucrette decía, cada una de ellas cargadas de un sentimiento indescriptible. Él también quería experimentar un amor tan profundo que se le clavara en el pecho como un puñal, deseaba sentir emociones extremas por otra persona que no fuera él. Sin embargo, pensar que esa otra persona pudiera ser Sucrette empezaba a hacérsele incorrecto.

Después de un prolongado silencio, donde ambos empezaron a comer los platos que les habían servido, cada uno sintiéndose culpable por haber arruinado el ambiente, Sucrette habló, regalándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras que tanto le gustaban.

—Está delicioso —cantó, limpiándose los labios con la satisfacción reflejada en sus ojos.

—Es cierto —coincidió Hyun.

—¿Nunca antes habías comido aquí? Parece el tipo de sitio al que llevarías a la persona que te gusta.

—… —Hyun parpadeó, estupefacto, para luego recomponer sus facciones y encogerse de hombros—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No sé, pareces ese tipo de persona.

—¿Lysandro te llevaba a sitios como este?

Sucrette alzó las cejas, anonadada por su pregunta tan directa, se sintió titubear unos segundos. Por su parte, Hyun enrojeció, maldiciendo su imprudencia, el brote infundado de celos y, nuevamente, a su insaciable curiosidad.

—Lysandro prefería los café libros —dijo con un tono de voz apacible, sin quererse mostrar ofendida por el comentario.

—Lo siento por insistir con el tema —se apresuró a agregar Hyun, la culpa apoderándose de sus brillantes orbes color obsidiana.

—No te preocupes. Me halaga el inesperado interés hacia mí. Por lo general, soy yo la que anda husmeando el pasado de las personas; algunos dirían que es mi pasatiempo desde el instituto.

—Ya te imagino corriendo de un lado a otro —bromeó Hyun, sin realmente querer creer que su precavida amiga hubiera sido así—. Aunque, volviendo al tema, me parece que no lo has olvidado.

—Bueno, se suponía que lo había hecho al regresar a la ciudad. Mi plan todo este tiempo había sido olvidar el pasado y empezar de cero, pero comenzando con que prácticamente todos mis compañeros del instituto están en la universidad y en la cafetería es más que normal ver a algunos profesores… Ni siquiera estoy segura por dónde se fue mi resolución.

—Supongo que con la nostalgia y alegría de poder revivir esa maravillosa época —comentó Hyun, estirándose sobre el asiento, manteniendo la vista fija en la dubitación ajena.

—Es cierto, y ver que Lysandro está tan cerca… No sé… Es complicado todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Eso es porque aún lo sigues queriendo, ¿no? —insistió, rogando porque negara vehementemente.

—Pues… —Sucrette jugó con los dedos de sus manos y bajó la mirada—. Supongo que una simplemente no olvida al primer amor.

Hyun alzó las cejas, sintiendo cómo la fuerza en los brazos se le iba. Se daba por vencido y, no solo eso, no tenía suficiente maldad como para querer interponerse entre los puros sentimientos de la muchacha, porque con tan solo esas palabras había gritado a todo el mundo que aún atesoraba el amor por Lysandro.

—Es mediodía —mencionó suavemente, sabiendo de antemano que lo que haría era lo correcto—. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Quizás puedan darse otra oportunidad.

Sucrette separó los labios, incrédula. Obviamente, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente acortar la distancia entre ambos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Lysandro la seguía viendo igual, hasta podría terminar siendo una parte de su pasado que quería olvidar; después de todo, no había estado junto a él cuando más la necesitaba.

—Estarás bien —cantó Hyun, atreviéndose a estirar la mano y sostener la de ella con un apretón reconfortante, en un intento de convencerse de que esa sería la última vez que la vería como algo más que su amiga—. Lysandro lo confirmó, eres deslumbrante. Dudo que haya olvidado la maravillosa época junto a ti.

—No fue maravillosa… —repuso con modestia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, convenciéndose de pararse de una vez por todas y correr a su encuentro—. Hubo esa vez que se olvidó de mí por culpa de un accidente —dijo fuera de contexto, demasiado ocupada con sus preocupaciones.

—Sucrette. —Hyun la llamó de esa manera que siempre conseguía toda su atención, era como si activara un comando en su cerebro cada vez que entonaba su nombre de ese modo—. Todo va a salir bien, no te martirices. Toma tus cosas y habla con él; yo estaré esperando.

Su siguió sus palabras y dejó el restaurante, imbuida de un valor ajeno que le crepitaba en la piel. No quería darle más vueltas, solo quería hablar y eso le bastaría para esclarecer sus sentimientos. Presa de la adrenalina, recorrió el camino de vuelta al mercado de frutas y vegetales, su corazón retumbando en sus tímpanos como cada paso que daba contra el asfalto.

Sus ojos recorrieron el suelo de granito, hasta detenerse en una pequeña libreta negra.

Y los azares del destino le parecieron irónicos en ese preciso instante.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, recogió el cuaderno, limpiándolo con el dorso de la mano y observando la distintiva letra cursiva de Lysandro sobre la portada. Recordó con emociones paradójicas que todo había comenzado con esa libreta, y representaba con bastante tino los altibajos de su primera relación.

Entre la multitud que iba y venía, pudo notar a Lysandro en su arreglado local, disponiendo sus últimas mercancías en la parte del frente. Como muchas veces había ocurrido en el pasado, sus pupilas se encontraron por inercia, del mismo modo que sus cuerpos se acercaron como un par de imanes.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

—Sabía que solo tú serías capaz de encontrarla. —Le sonrió levemente, tácitamente expresando el anhelo que iba en vaivén sobre su musa.

 **:-: Continuará :-:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no tuve tiempo de editarlo más rápido.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón ^^

El siguiente capítulo será, probablemente, el último. Así que, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Cuídense mucho y que tengan una excelente semana!

¡Hasta la próxima! .


	4. Oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov.

* * *

 **Almas gemelas**

 _IV: Oportunidad_

Corrieron hacia el cobertizo de una parada de bus en mitad de la nada. La ligera lluvia había comenzado sin previo aviso mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo celeste. Sucrette no terminaba de entender cómo rayos era posible todo el escenario; sin embargo, valía cada segundo porque estaba junto a Lysandro.

Ambos se desplomaron entre carcajadas en el viejo asiento de madera que, milagrosamente, no se había visto envuelto en los caprichos climáticos.

—El pronóstico decía que hoy sería un día soleado —comentó Sucrette, tentada a quitar una rebelde gota de agua que se negaba a dejar el cabello de Lysandro, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para disminuir aún más la distancia.

—Ya es suficientemente soleado para mí. —Le sonrió cariñosamente, extendiendo su mano para secar la ligera lluvia de sus mejillas.

Sucrette bajó la mirada, en silencio, transportándose a la época en Sweet Amoris y deseando poder fundirse un poco más en ese sencillo instante; pero Lysandro se separó y guardó la distancia, contemplando la infinita bóveda azulada sobre ambos.

—Me alegra poder hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo.

—A mí también. —Sucrette forzó una sonrisa, sin querer hacer despliegue de todas inseguridades cuando se suponía que ya había madurado y era una mujer hecha y derecha.

—A pesar de ello, no tengo la menor idea de qué decir. Supongo que son tantos temas que deseo abordar contigo, que no sé por dónde iniciar.

—Estoy en las mismas —replicó, soltando una carcajada entremezclada con un suspiro—. De hecho, fue Hyun quien me propuso que hablara contigo después de contarle que íbamos al instituto juntos.

—Oh. —Lysandro alzó las cejas, relajando sus facciones—. Es un buen muchacho.

—Claro que lo es, cuando no te equivocas haciendo el café —bromeó Sucrette.

—Supongo que es por la influencia de Clemence —dijo. Sucrette lo notó mucho más relajado que en antaño, como si se hubiera deshecho de sus martirios o hubiese hallado forma de olvidarse de ellos—. Jamás pensé que terminarías trabajando en un café, aunque el don de gentes lo tienes.

—No seas exagerado —repuso, sus mejillas ruborizadas—. Contrario al instituto, no le agrado a todo el mundo en la universidad. ¿Puedes creer posible que Melody empezó otra rivalidad conmigo por el profesor Zaidi?

—Rosa mencionó que odia a Nathaniel. —Hizo memoria de todos los chismes que tenía Rosalya en la punta de la lengua cada vez que se veían—. Pero pensar que gustaría de un profesor, suena algo fuera de personaje, siendo ella tan estricta moralmente.

—De hecho, todas están encantadas con él; no la culpo, aunque me molesta que siempre me recalque lo obvio.

—Ya veo. ¿Y a ti te tiene igual de encantada?

—Yo… —Sucrette lo miró sorprendida y sonrió de forma juguetona—. Es natural sentirme atraída por personas apasionadas, pero no va más allá de pura admiración.

—Entiendo. Ciertamente, no te imagino saliendo con alguien mucho mayor que tú. Sería como si tu juventud fuera desperdiciada.

—Te aseguro que la he aprovechado muy bien —soltó de forma ligera y él sonrió con una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

—Es como si estos años hubieras vivido una vida sin arrepentimientos.

—Pues… De hecho, no es así. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, y entre ellas está el no haberte avisado que venía; es más, el no haber mantenido contacto con muchos de ustedes. Es algo que no me puedo perdonar, y me es difícil creer que me aceptaran de regreso y olvidaran mi falta de tacto.

—Entonces, solo no debes cometer el mismo error.

Sucrette apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo las palabras confusas que querían explotar en sus cuerdas vocales por el detonante de su corazón. Debía controlarse y exponer sus ideas claramente, pero se sentía derretir cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de él.

—Puede que suene pesada… Pero también me arrepiento de que lo nuestro haya acabado de esa manera. —Empezó, su voz manteniendo todo el temple que la situación requería, siendo azuzada por la mirada tranquila de Lysandro—. Siento no haber estado contigo en momentos tan importantes, y me refiero a los buenos y a los malos.

—Yo también. —Estiró la mano hasta capturar la más pequeña de ella—. Teníamos tanto por delante, pero nos dejamos superar por las adversidades. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tú te habías ido, papá también, y poco después mamá. Llegué a temer que Leigh se olvidara de mí. Temía que toda mi existencia quedará reducida a memorias compartidas con nadie en específico. Ahí fue cuando me puse a trabajar en la granja, la mano de obra pesada y las técnicas consumían todo mi tiempo, permitiendo pasar mi dolor con el tiempo. Sin embargo, aún hay rastros de añoranza, aún imagino a mis papás saliendo de alguna habitación para invitarme a comer algo, o simplemente pedirme que pase tiempo con ellos... —Lysandro tomó aire copiosamente, sintiéndose expuesto al dejar a la luz todos sus temores—. Me arrepiento profundamente el no haber compartido más con ellos, yo sabiendo lo poco que les quedaba. Si hubiera estado para mamá, entonces tal vez ella no...

—Lys. —Sucrette se inclinó hacia él y habló con voz segura—. No es tu culpa, no la es de nadie.

—... —Lysandro respiró hondo y dejó deslizar una muy leve sonrisa—. Lo sé, solo que a veces lo olvido. Como dicen, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

Sucrette parpadeó un par de veces, y fue incapaz de contener una prístina carcajada que Lysandro comparó con el trinar de las aves.

—Vaya que no —bromeó, presionando su mano contra la palma callosa de él—. Lo siento por haberme ido sin anunciarme, y regresar de esta forma.

—Y yo lo siento por no convencernos de que podríamos con esto y más. —Lysandro le sonrió, inclinándose hasta chocar su frente con la coronilla de ella para aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello.

—Yo también, Lysandro. —Asintió con aquiescencia, recostándose un poco más de él—. Sin embargo, todo lo que pasó fue necesario para este instante.

—Sí, me hace querer arrepentirme, pero al mismo tiempo no. —Lysandro se separó, la dubitación reflejada en sus pupilas de forma inocente—. El alivio de verte tan bien, feliz y madura me hace pensar que cada instante valió la pena; desde el dolor de nuestra separación hasta el jolgorio del reencuentro.

—Tú también pareces más adulto. El trabajo en la granja te ha sentado bien, y me gusta cómo te queda el cabello más corto. No digo que antes no me gustara tu cabello, es solo que…

—Que te hayas dejado el cabello largo te sienta bien —acotó Lysandro, notando que los problemas de inseguridad de Su continuaban allí.

—Quería cambiar y pensé que, si lo dejaba crecer más, me vería más madura. —Enrolló uno de sus mechones en su dedo índice—. También te ves diferente sin tu usual vestimenta.

—Ah, sí. —Lysandro estiró un poco el cuello de su camisa verde claro—. Digamos que el ascot no es muy cómodo cuando se está arando o alimentando a los conejos.

—Supongo que no. —Sucrette sonrió.

Lysandro vio cómo separó los labios, intentando decir algo que titubeaba en pronunciar. La entendía, él mismo era incapaz de expresar correctamente lo que su corazón anhelaba. Se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre racional y seguro de sí mismo, pero le sorprendía hallarse en esa situación, con las palabras trabadas en la garganta y, apostaba que, si le daban una hoja y un lápiz, tampoco sería capaz de escribir lo que quería decir.

A falta de palabras que pudieran hilar aquello que con ahínco quería transmitirle, terminó cortando la distancia entre ambos, sin dejar ni un milímetro fuera del dulce contacto de sus labios. El casto roce, pecando de inocente, les recordó como si se tratara de una película todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde la extraña manera en que se conocieron hasta el momento de la inminente despedida. Sentían sus corazones fundirse y sus respiraciones entremezclarse mientras las emociones bullían en sus pechos al recordar el tacto de quien más habían amado.

Sucrette se separó desconcertada, sin saber si estar contenta o no por un beso que deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo temía.

Lysandro acarició brevemente su mejilla, guardando en su memoria la expresión enamoradiza de sus facciones, extasiándose por el tacto y, simplemente, disfrutando saber que alguien lo quería con ahínco. Cuando separó su mano, deslizó los pulpejos por el máximo tiempo posible sobre su piel antes de volver a guardar la distancia.

Sucrette no diría que era la chica más precavida de toda Anteros Academy, pero sí había tenido los buenos reflejos como para alejarse antes de que un listillo intentara robarle un beso; pero allí estaba, desconcertada por habérselo permitido a él.

No tuvieron más opción que quedarse en silencio, contemplando la fina llovizna que caía sobre la enredadera de las fresas en el campo frente a ellos. Las nubes empezaban a despejarse, vaticinando el cese de la lluvia y coloreando la atmósfera con diversas gamas de colores.

—Escuché que has estado asistiendo a los conciertos de Crowstorm; de hecho, Castiel lo comentó la última vez que hablamos.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que es bueno ver que alguien te apoya siempre, además, es buena música. —Sucrette agradeció el poder controlar su voz y no solo eso, sino ser capaz de no ser absorbida por los coloridos vórtices símil de sus ojos.

—La verdad, me alegro por él. He escrito unas cuantas canciones para él, me alegra que te gusten.

—Pues algunas letras parecían hechas por ti, pero jamás me planteé la pregunta —meditó unos segundos las siguientes palabras y continuó—. Que no te hayas dado por vencido en tu sueño de ser poeta me hace muy feliz, Lys.

—¿Rosa no te lo ha dicho? —cuestionó. Su alzó una ceja—. Estoy estudiando a distancia, mis padres, bueno, estaban conscientes de su edad y dejaron un fondo para mis estudios. Ellos... —Lysandro pausó unos segundos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en una vorágine de sentimientos que creía olvidados, agitó la cabeza un poco, sin permitirse ser superado por sus emociones—. Ellos sabían lo que quería estudiar, así que guardaron dinero para una universidad privada... Anteros ofrece una carrera de Literatura, pero la malla curricular no cubría lo que quería estudiar; además de que no hay un curso a distancia y no podía permitirme abandonar la granja.

—Eso… —Sucrette parpadeó, asimilando la información para luego sonreír ampliamente—. Eso es maravilloso, Lysandro. —Inconscientemente, tomó sus manos y les dio un apretón.

Lysandro esbozó una sonrisa y devolvió el apretón con suavidad. Sus pupilas se fijaron en el vibrante cielo azul, perdiéndose en las finas gotas de lluvia y el arcoíris que surcaba de extremo a extremo el prado. Parecía una escena de ensueño, con un clima paradójico y la presencia de quien más amaba a su lado.

—Su, ¿te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? —Las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios sin darle reparo a su cerebro pata procesar el significado, y es que en ese preciso instante hablaba lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Era necesario preguntarlo? —Sonrió, los dientes castañeándole de la felicidad mientras intentaba hacerse la fuerte, a pesar de que sabía que junto a él eso no era necesario.

Lysandro le devolvió el gesto en menor medida y, presa de todos los exhaustivos sentimientos que lo habían asediado desde que salió del instituto, apoyó la frente en su hombro, procurando no temblar. Sabía que con ella se podía dar el privilegio de ser débil, de ser feliz y de ser simplemente él; porque lo sabía, ambos estaban atados por algo más que gestos y promesas.

El destino había trazado cada puntada que aunaba sus almas y, sin importar los desvíos de la vida, tenían la certeza de volverse a encontrar porque ambos, inconscientemente, habían aprendido a vivir por y para el otro.

* * *

Hyun jugaba a la pelota con un grupo de niños, demostrando un precario desenvolvimiento a la par que los pequeños no lo querían aceptar en sus respectivos equipos. Sin embargo, entre torpezas y deslices, habían reído toda la tarde, porque no había mejor fórmula para sobrellevar un corazón roto que distrayéndose y dejándolo doler a sus anchas.

Cuando pudo armarse con una sonrisa sincera y de congratulaciones al ver a la pareja regresando por el sendero, se dio una palmada mental en el hombro. Y debía admitirlo, Lysandro y Sucrette se veían bien juntos, y más cuando se sonreían de esa forma tan desbocadamente devota.

—Lamento la demora. —La muchacha se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y Hyun notó que sus pupilas irradiaban el paisaje de forma más brillante.

—No te preocupes. Veo que todo salió bien. —Les sonrió a ambos, despidiéndose al mismo tiempo de los niños que gritaron triunfantes por deshacerse del joven.

—Su me contó todo —agregó Lysandro de forma solemne—, gracias.

—No hay de qué. Deberías pasar por la cafetería algún día para que nos saludes. —Hyun agitó la cabeza, permaneciendo impasible a pesar de saberse pillado por el novio de quien continuaba siendo su interés amoroso.

—¿Quieres que Clemence me mate? —exclamó Sucrette, los ojos desorbitados.

—Puede ser bastante considerada si le explicas la situación.

—Lo dudo.

—Me gustaría verte trabajando —admitió Lysandro, perdido en sus divagaciones.

—Ni se te ocurra —rogó Sucrette, livideciendo de solo imaginar la expresión descolocada de su jefa. La asesinaría, y si implicaba algo acerca de sus hormonas queriendo devorar a cuanto chico guapo se le cruzara por el camino, pues le daría un par de palabras que le asegurarían su inminente despido.

Lysandro y Hyun rieron de buena gana. Se despidieron mientras se subían a la camioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad. Lysandro y Sucrette se aseguraron de tener números de contacto y correos electrónicos; siendo ambos un par de románticos empedernidos, consideraron la posibilidad de escribirse cartas como en antaño. Hyun prometió cuidar de la jovencita en ausencia de Lysandro y sintió un poco de envidia mezclada con felicidad ajena al verlos despedirse con un cándido beso.

Sin mediar palabras, Hyun sabía que ambos se pertenecían, y que él no podía perturbar la armonía de una relación antigua, ni de un primer amor y mucho menos inmiscuirse en el sinfín de vivencias que habían compartido y los había atraído a pesar de la distancia y las adversidades. Se conformaba con eso, con seguir siendo su amigo y continuar viéndola sonreír a pesar de que ese gesto no fuera dirigido hacia él.

A través del espejo retrovisor, vislumbró cómo Sucrette continuaba despidiéndose de Lysandro a pesar de verse minúsculo en el horizonte. Sonrió y aceptó gustoso la derrota.

 **:-:FIN:-:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Agradezco de antemano a todas las hermosas personas que leyeron hasta aquí, me hace feliz que mis palabras alcancen a alguien.

Ahora sí, este es el final del reencuentro de un amor predestinado. Tengo planeado hacer un extra donde explique un poco el porqué del título del fic; pero, por lo pronto, está completado. Me acabo de dar cuenta que este capítulo está más largo que los anteriores xD

Admito que me gustó el resultado final, siempre he considerado a Lysandro dulce, compasivo y comprensivo, así que imagino que sería difícil para él olvidarse de su primer amor, y estaría más que dispuesto a darse una nueva oportunidad. Y Hyun, pues, ha hecho que me encariñe con él irremediablemente; quizás algún día escriba algo para él...

Con eso me despido y ¡que tengan una maravillosa semana!

¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
